Happy
by VR Miller
Summary: If Annie had known making an exception to her rule of 'Don't challenge the supernatural' was going to have this dire a consequence, she'd of just stayed home. Or maybe not.


**If I owned the series this would be canon, not fanfiction (Or not).**

 _I can't stay here in this place -_ **Skylar Grey, _Slowly Freaking Out_**

"This is quite possibly the literal worst idea you've ever had. Like ever." Nerves getting the better of her, Annette fidgeted with the rosary beads in her hoodie's pocket. It felt nice to finally speak English, having gotten so used to Japanese that her own native tongue sounded foreign to her ears.

"Annie, _relax_ , we'll be in and out like 30 minutes tops." Chris, damn his 'give no fucks' attitude, was able to alleviate her nervousness for a moment, but only for just that- a moment.

While Annette, being the bad Catholic that she was, didn't keep with the church's teachings on what she was and was not supposed to believe in, she was deeply suspicious of all things supernatural and had a very strict rule of not agitating ghosts, demons, malicious spirits, or anything. No seances, no magic, no voodoo, and sure as hell no Ouija boards. The band of misfits she hung out with ate that shit up like candy and frequently ragged on her for not participating, but to Annie it didn't matter. She trusted her gut, and her gut told her to leave that stuff _the hell alone_. So far it had worked for her.

This felt very strongly like pushing that border she'd been so quick to develop as soon as Annette had been able to conceptualize the supernatural. _We're not messing with any ghosts_ , Chris had assured her. _We're just going to look around. There's no harm in that, right?_

Annie didn't know.

It felt too close for comfort. Speaking of comfort, the blond started playing with the rosary beads again. Her very devout grandmother had been, well, _religious_ about her rosary, insisting that Annette learn it and practice with her. Despite her indifference to the church itself, Annette had kept up with her rosary, kept up with the prayers and the mysteries.

Her grandmother had been a strong woman, one that Annie had idolized growing up- after she had passed, Annette liked to imagine praying the rosary brought the woman's spirit closer to her and lent some of that strength.

Strength which she could definitely use in this moment. Fingers sliding over each pearl, a part of her brain started to recite it to herself from memory. Following Chris to the doors, Annette wavered- let alone her reservations of potentially dancing with the devil, the building looked condemned.

"Is it even safe to go in there? That thing looks like a gust of wind would send it toppling down." Unable to read the faded characters across the door, she was pretty sure it was Japanese for _literally stay the hell out of here_.

"Yeah, supposedly it's sound- dunno why they didn't fix the damage rather than completely rebuild. Friend of friend says it's only got that sign to keep the kids and the homeless out."

Annie wasn't sure which to be concerned about; the fact that her boyfriend couldn't see "condemned" on this thing, or the fact that there may potentially be a homeless person with sharp objects wondering when the good doctor was going to be in. Probably the former was where she should focus her immediate attention.

"Chris?"

"Yeah Annie?"

"So _help me Christ_ , I swear on all that I am if you have so much as _one_ person or thing set up to spook me, I will end you."

"You always threaten to end me." He seemed completely unconcerned by her promise, something that did slightly ruffle her feathers.

"And yet here we sit with you possibly trying my patience. My heart won't be able to take it." No, it really wouldn't- Annette didn't want to crawl out of her skin and yet couldn't help but feel like she was inevitably going to. She only trusted Chris as far as she could throw him- which wasn't very far. Strange that this was the man she'd pick to be with when he derived such joy from pushing her boundaries on these things. He was always tempting for something to happen and it made Annie a skittish wreck.

As they stared at the door a moment more, Annette's nerves got the better of her. Digging her heels in, Chris had accidentally dragged her a few steps when he walked off while still holding her hand. "Nope."

"Annette, come on." _Oh, Annette now are we?_

"Christopher that has _bad mojo_ written all over it." _Yeah two can play at that game Mr. Call-Me-By-My-Full-Name._

"Annie you know none of that stuff is real." _Then why do you want to go in so bad? You know as well as I do that you're supposed to be able to hear the screams of those who died in the fire when the moon is full and would ya look at that. A full moon. Fuck you and your innocent act Chris._

"Whatever. I'm not going in." Keeping her tone short and clipped, Annette was metaphorically digging her heels as well as literally.

The sigh of defeat was all she needed to hear. "Fine, I'll be back out in 30." With that, Annie watched her boyfriend slip through the boards and tape, disappearing in the darkness.

Annie sat for about 5 minutes before she started to get restless. _Am I over reacting? Whatever, this place is creepy as shit, he's stupid for wanting to go in there in the first place. But I don't like sitting here exposed to whatever is lying around. But I'd have to go inside which is straight up not happening._

Another 5 minutes passed, Annie's anxiety growing with each passing minute. Despite every fiber in her body saying _Bad idea !_ , sitting outside was almost worse than pushing that boundary and going inside. _I'm not fucking around with anything, I'm going in to get my useless ass boyfriend and get out._ Maybe if she went in she'd be able to convince Chris to cut it short.

The hospital was... well. Creepy. No real surprise there. Everything was a muted shade of grey, colors faded from exposure and a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. "They are _never_ going to believe this shit." _Annie_ couldn't believe this shit- she decided very quickly she was brushing much too close to the boundary she'd always swore not to cross.

Taking out her phone, Annie pulled up an app that basically had night vision in it, intent on getting a quick video so her friends would leave her the hell alone. "See guys, here I am in this creepy ass hospital, chasing after my dumb boyfriend. Now get off my jock about playing it sa- _Jesus, God in Heaven!"_ Having been looking around the building as she walked, Annette had cast a glance at her screen only to drop her phone in terror; there was a woman's face contorted on the screen, the green coloring making it all the more horrifying. Her phone clattering against the old tile, Annette recoiled violently, shutting her eyes and thrusting her hands out in front of her in a rather feeble attempt at protecting herself. When nothing happened, Annette slowly opened her eyes, half expecting to see the woman right in front of her in a silent scream like on the screen.

Annie was alone.

And that fear- no, sheer terror, _very_ quickly turned into a rapidly devolving rage towards Chris. "You son of a bitch, I told you there better not be anyone in here to scare me!" Screeching as loud as she could, Annie's anger outweighed her common sense. Surely Chris had paid the woman to fuck with Annie- _right?_ Shit, she hadn't even _seen_ anything that looked out of place until she'd looked at the screen. "Chris!"

Making her way further into the hospital, Annette came to a screeching halt, stunned by what she saw and once again caught being being terrified and being completely pissed off. Chris was laying on his back, and looked like he had been eviscerated; shiny blood glistened from the wounds and on the entrails threatening to spill out of his belly. Annie wasn't sure if she wanted to throw up or punch him.

"Chris that's not funny." She was going to beat his ass. Domestic violence be damned, she was going to seriously beat him into next week- where the hell did he get off pulling this shit with her? Sure he, like the rest of the friend group, liked to poke fun at her about her extreme avoidance of creepy, spooky or potentially haunted things, but he'd never been this much a dick about it. _But what if he's not playing? No, that's absolutely ridiculous._ This was going too far- just to what? Prove her right? That spooky stuff happened in spooky places?

"Chris. Seriously. Quit fucking around."

The only two things she could hear was her own heart beating in her ears and the sound of Chris' ragged breathing. "Chris- come on."

Hesitantly, Annie crept closer to him. "Chris?" Her voice was softer this time, distressed and fragile. He had a glazed, unfocused look to his eyes, staring off to the side. At the sound of his name the last time, his eyes slid over and focused in on her- a motion that jarred Annie to her core.

"Annie..." The distress in her gut built and in the back of her mind Annette marveled at how she didn't have whiplash from the emotional back and forth she was dealing with. "Annie, run."

"Chris this isn't funny." Annie softly admonished him, her resolve and anger wavering.

"I ain't fuckin' around- go." He coughed, more blood spilling down his chin and dribbling down to his shirt. "There's stuff in here Annie." _There's stuff_. Jesus, God in heaven.

Not sure if she wanted to throw up or pass out, Annie reflexively reached for Chris; kneeling down behind him, she wrapped both arms under his, one hand (Oh God) pressing across his abdomen. Keeping his insides inside. She tried not to think about the sensations pressing against her hand. "Come on, Chris. We're going- we'll get you to a hospital or something."

He coughed, the sound wet and ragged. "Annie just go- run the hell out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!"

" _Yes you fucking are."_ The strength in his words almost caused Annie to drop him, compared to how weak he'd sounded prior. Shaking her head, Annie dug her heels in.

"No, I'm no- Holy. Shit." Dragging Chris backwards towards the entrance, Annie's blood ran cold at what crawled through the door at the end of the creepy ass hallway. There were two of them- hairless, four legged things way fucking bigger than they should be. Their forms were grotesque, weeping wounds and open sores intermittently scattered across the fleshy hide as drool dribbled down sharp teeth.

And they were both locked on Annie and Chris.

"Annie _run."_

Desperate, Annie started to pull on Chris faster, making a mad dash (relatively speaking, giving she was trying to drag a grown man 8" taller with almost a 100 pounds on her) for the entrance. What the _actual_ fuck was even going on right now? Chris grew agitated, squirming in her grip and swatting at her where his hands could (awkwardly) reach. "Annie I ain't fuckin' around! Go!"

Annie just wanted to take him out of here- but then those two things seemed to lock on to the pair, their slow walk turning into a jog. _God damn fucking shit_. "I'm sorry. I love you." Her arms sliding out from under his, Annie set Chris down as quickly and gently as possible _After all, I wouldn't want you to hit your head as I leave you for the fucking wolves_. Feeling like utter trash but in fear of her life, Annie turned around and booked it- right when she thought she'd made it down the long hallway, that woman was back.

One second Annette was minding her own business running for her life, the next that woman was right in front of her face, the scream ringing in her ear. Jarred, the instictive change in Annie's momentum to get away sent her right on her ass. Panicked and not thinking, Annie was unwilling to risk running past the woman _and towards the entrance_ , bolting down another hallway and praying for an exit.

An exit she wasn't seeing.

Everything was boarded up- Unless she could shrink to two inches, she wasn't going anywhere. The doors didn't look like actual exits, just leading to different rooms.

Vicious snarling elicited a frightened yelp from the blond, who bolted into a room. Slamming the door behind her, Annie screamed in fright when the door buckled a bit- one of them must have thrown themselves against it. Her hands sliding across the door for the lock, Annie groaned- it wasn't going to keep those things out if they could break the door down.

"No, no, no..."

This wasn't happening- there was _zero_ percent chance of this being real. She must have simply gone insane- that was it. That had to be it. Because Annie couldn't handle a reality where _those things_ existed. It wasn't possible.

The door buckled again, Annie not screaming this time, simply recoiling from the door in fear. Desperate, she stashed herself away in a corner under a desk (Annie knew she was scared when she didn't even blink at the cobwebs), curling up in the fetal position and covering her head.

Maybe they'd get bored when they couldn't get in...?

On cue, another slam; this time the very slight splintering could be heard. _Holy shit_.

 _This is it. This is how I die._ A strange lucidity coming over her, Annie simply reached into her pocket for the rosary, holding it tight as she prayed- any prayer, all of them, to anyone who was listening. Might as well get on good terms with the maker when she was going to meet them in any second. Eyes squeezed shut, Annie tensed in anticipation for the next body slamming against the door only for it to never come. Afraid to open her eyes in case they'd gotten in and were staring right at her ( _that_ was something she wouldn't be able to handle, even if her death would be shortly after), Annie did the only thing she felt she could- she waited.

Shifting her weight, Annie had meant to lean against the corner, caught off guard when she continued to free fall past where it should of been- all of two feet, but the motion jarred her eyes open.

 _Grass_. _I'm lying in grass._ _Why am I lying in grass?_

"What in the _hell?"_

 **ps I need a betta much thank. Also I'm not 100% on the title so it may change, but for now that's what it is unless I hear a song I like better that works.** **This was just the boring stuff, set up, introducing the character, etc, so hopefully I will have the next chapter out to you guys soon!**


End file.
